Anam Cara
by Rieval
Summary: Carson doit défendre Rodney contre leur plus terrible ennemi : Michael. Parviendra t-il à le sauver sans y perdre son âme ? Réponse à un challenge de Vlu. Amitié McBeck. Slash Beckael yep .


**Titre** : _Anam Cara_ (1)

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Carson doit défendre Rodney contre leur plus terrible ennemi : Michael. Parviendra t-il à le sauver sans y perdre son âme ?

**Spoiler** : l'affreux Whispers (saison 5, épisode 7), certainement un des plus mauvais scénarii qu'il m'ait été donné de voir adapté sur le petit écran ! Un vrai nanar mais bon, il y a Carson dedans et comme cette fic est pour VLU …

**NA** : à ma demande, mon Unas de le n'amour à moi (squeeeee !) m'a suggérée d'écrire une « fic qui se passe quelque part entre The Seer et The Prodigal, slash, avec un Carson qui s'en veut à mort et un Mike totalement perdu. Pour les mots eeeuh...allez, "**aiguille**", "**hypnotique**" et "**angoisse**" (du drame XD) ».

**Genre et rating** : amitié Rodney-Carson, slash BecKael.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

**1**** – « ****L'angoisse****, qui signifie une fuite du moi engendrée par celle-ci. »**

**Introduction à la psychanalyse de Sigmund Freud**

-…. Mais non bien sûr moi on ne me dit rien, on se contente de me claquer les portes à la figure, du moins au sens figuré puisqu'aucune porte ne claque sur Atlantis ce qui est d'ailleurs bien dommage parce que présentement j'aimerais beaucoup claquer la porte au nez d'un certain Lieutenant Colonel qui croit qu'il peut--

Carson sourit en écoutant Rodney maugréer. Ok, ils avaient peut-être, John et lui, été un peu durs avec Rodney mais franchement parfois, ce dernier était si curieux, pour ne pas dire fouineur, que c'était un vrai régal de le taquiner. Depuis que Carson avait été définitivement guéri par Jennifer, il trouvait le comportement de Rodney à son égard étouffant. Les jours qui avaient suivi sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Rodney l'avait suivi partout, s'inquiétant des choses les plus stupides, du genre, « non Carson pas question que vous dormiez dans ces quartiers, ils ne sont pas suffisamment exposés au Sud, et Jennifer a dit que vous étiez encore faible, donc, exposition au Sud ou rien » … Carson s'était d'ailleurs demandé un moment ce que le « ou rien » aurait pu donner de pire pour sa santé. Il avait du faire en compagnie de sa mère poule du moment, la moitié des appartements non encore utilisés de la Cité avant que Monsieur McKay, maître es Feng Shui n'arrête enfin son choix. Résultat Carson avait été épuisé et Jennifer pas très contente …

Carson soupira. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, ce qui l'irritait c'était de ne pas savoir exactement si Rodney agissait de la sorte par culpabilité. Pour l'autre Carson. Le vrai Carson … Après tout, il n'était qu'une copie. Et pas de très bonne qualité en plus de ça.

Nouveau soupir. Bon, ok, il était jaloux, voilà tout ! Jaloux de l'amitié qui liait Rodney à l'autre Carson. A l'original. Son fantôme planait un peu partout où Carson se rendait, dans les labos, au mess, dans l'infirmerie bien sûr … et dans le cœur de Rodney.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit du temps de son vivant – du moins, il ne pensait pas l'avoir fait, ou plus exactement il ne pensait pas que l'original l'ait fait … Och, s'il ne devenait pas schizophrène avec tout ça ! – mais Carson avait considéré Rodney comme son meilleur ami. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Carson n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis : tout le monde l'appréciait mais il avait l'impression que personne n'avait jamais cherché à l'aimer au sens noble du terme. Sauf sa mère. Et Rodney. Avec lui, Carson avait toujours pu « se lâcher », être lui-même et non pas cette image du gentil nounours que tout le monde lui donnait. Après tout, Carson était un être humain, avec ses petites lâchetés, ses faiblesses et seul Rodney les avait acceptées comme étant naturelles. Comme seul un proche ou un ami sait le faire.

Derrière lui, agenouillé devant une des consoles contrôlant les chambres de transformation génétique de Michael, le dit ami continuait à s'affairer. Et à ronchonner. Cette fois, c'était le travail du malheureux Radek qui était semble t-il en cause.

Le vent s'engouffra soudainement dans la cave et Carson frissonna. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé ici, il y avait seulement quelques jours de ça. Des zombies dans la galaxie de Pégase, bienvenue dans le monde d'Anne Rice version intergalactique ! Et une fois encore, des gens avaient perdu la vie à cause de lui.

Ils étaient revenus dans l'espoir de retrouver le corps du Capitaine Véga et aussi parce que Carson souhaitait, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité et sa peur, recueillir le maximum de données avant de passer ce dossier au docteur Lynch. Et rentrer sur terre. Rentrer à la maison … Non, il avait beau essayer de s'en persuader, la Terre n'était plus sa maison depuis bien longtemps mais il ne savait pas encore si Atlantis pourrait un jour remplir ce rôle. Elle avait abrité l'autre Carson pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse à son tour s'y sentir à l'aise et même dans ses tout nouveaux quartiers orientés plein Sud, Carson sentait le froid l'envahir. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait le bienvenue en ces lieux.

- RADEK !

Le cri – ou beuglement en fait – sortit Carson de ses pensées.

Rodney s'était relevé et admonestait vertement le pauvre Radek via son communicateur. Le tchèque se trouvait dans une autre partie du labo abritant le générateur utilisé par Michael pour maintenir ses petites expérimentations.

Carson bloqua – tant bien que mal – le flot de récriminations, ainsi que les réponses tout aussi véhémentes de Radek. Il tapotait distraitement sur l'ordinateur que Rodney avait relié au système central de stockage de données de Michael. Et soupira pour la unième fois. Il savait que sa décision de rentrer sur Terre n'avait rien à voir avec son désir de passer à autre chose et de recommencer à travailler pour sauver des vies, comme il l'avait expliqué à Rodney. Non, la raison profonde de ce départ était bien moins glorieuse : il fuyait tout simplement.

Il voulait échapper aux souvenirs de son emprisonnement dans le vaisseau de Michael que son petit séjour sur cette planète maudite avait ravivé, il fuyait Rodney, dont les attentions aiguisaient son sentiment de mal-être … il fuyait la mémoire de feu Carson Beckett. Il émit un petit ricanement triste.

Il se fuyait lui-même.

Pathétique.

-… non, Radek, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, fit une voix sur un ton ironique ramenant Carson une fois de plus à la réalité. Bien sûr que j'ai vérifié les dernières connexions ! C'est comme si … comme si quelque chose … Ahaha ! S'exclama Rodney, le ton désormais victorieux.

Carson délaissa son ordinateur et se pencha au dessus de Rodney.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda t-il, curieux. Je croyais que l'équipe de Radek avait démantelé tout le réseau et --?

_Click._

Carson se tut brutalement, surpris par l'apparition d'un autre clavier, juste derrière la console de commande au-dessus de laquelle Rodney était penché.

Rodney tourna vers lui un sourire radieux. Du genre de celui que pourrait avoir le chat qui sait qu'il va manger le canari. Et ses petits.

- Michael est un petit malin, mais à malin, malin et demi, murmura t-il en posant la main sur le clavier.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un flash de lumière aveuglant enveloppa les deux hommes.

**2**** – « Nul n'est fait pour quiconque et c'est heureux : la recherche d'un prédestiné ressemblerait à celle d'une ****aiguille**** dans un tas de foin. Un couple est toujours improbable ; il est toujours possible ».**

**Ce que je crois d'Hervé Bazin**

Carson avait un mal de crâne de la taille du Loch Ness. Ou plus exactement du monstre mythique qui était sensé y avoir élu domicile. Pour une fois, il aimerait être un des descendants McLeod, les fameux immortels écossais auxquels Rodney aimait tant le comparer, juste parce que ces derniers perdaient leur tête et que là franche--_RODNEY_ !

Là, juste à quelques mètres de lui, un corps … Carson se releva. Une fois debout, il prit de longues inspirations pour chasser l'impression de vertige puis il se dirigea vers Rodney. Il s'agenouilla devant son ami et porta une main tremblante à son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en trouvant un pouls, fort et régulier. Instinctivement, il installa Rodney en position latérale de sécurité. Un rapide examen lui appris ce qu'il savait déjà : pas de blessure apparente, Rodney était simplement inconscient. Carson posa sa veste sur le corps de Rodney et s'assit contre le mur puis il arrangea le corps de Rodney entre ses jambes, la tête du canadien posée sur sa cuisse droite. Le sol cimenté était glacial et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une hypothermie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire davantage pour le confort de Rodney.

Carson soupira. Que s'était il passé ? Où se trouvaient ils ? La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient ne comportait pas de porte apparente, encore moins de fenêtre. Un néon – ou ce qui y tenait lieu dans la galaxie de Pégase – jetait une lumière blafarde autour d'eux. Pas de meubles, pas de coin d'eau. Rien de rien. Carson poussa un nouveau soupir. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Avec un peu de chance, Radek et son équipe auraient identifié la source de cette mystérieuse lumière blanche et … et … argh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se racontait ! Il n'était pas physicien, bon sang ! Ok, pas la peine d'essayer d'extrapoler sur ce que Radek pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire, il fallait qu'il se concentre plutôt sur … sur John. Oui, John allait certainement remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver et --

- Carson … ?

La voix était un peu éraillée et étouffée par le tissu du pantalon de Carson sur lequel une partie du visage de Rodney reposait. Carson poussa son énième soupir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet étrange endroit. Il était soulagé de savoir Rodney enfin conscient (et il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, soulagé aussi de ne plus être tout seul avec ses pensées). Il se pencha vers Rodney et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Rodney tout va bien, vous--

- Carson ? Réitéra Rodney, l'interrompant.

Cette fois, la voix parvint à Carson de manière claire et distincte.

- Oui, Rodney, interrogea Carson, soudainement alarmé. Avait-il raté quelque chose dans son examen clinique ? Rodney avait-il été blessé ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que je fabrique allongé entre vos _jambes_ et le nez contre votre _cuisse_ ? demanda Rodney sur un ton pincé.

Carson leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il n'y avait vraiment que ce fichu canadien pour pouvoir s'offusquer en plein kidnapping !

- Humpf, aidez moi à me relever, grogna Rodney avant que Carson ait pu lui répondre quoique ce soit.

- Rodney, soupira Carson, je ne pense pas que --

- Non, en effet, vous ne pensez pas Carson, c'est une mission qui me revient, mission que je ne suis pas en mesure de mener à bien tant que je serai en position … en position euh … comme ça, bredouilla soudainement Rodney qui désignait de la main son corps allongé contre Carson.

- Ok, capitula Carson, mais ne faites pas de mouvements trop brusques.

- Pas de danger souffla Rodney qui tant bien que mal réussi à s'agenouiller, j'ai l'impression que mon corps a fait un cent mètre, tous mes muscles crient à l'agonie.

- Cette décharge vous a frappé de plein fouet. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais ses effets sur l'organisme humain sont très proches de ceux, et bien, d'une bonne décharge électrique. Un choc pour les nerfs et pour les muscles.

- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Rodney qui, yeux fermés réprima avec peine une grimace de douleur en s'asseyant contre le mur près de Carson, une décharge électrique capable de transporter de la matière.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux et son regard fit le tour de leur prison.

- Et d'ailleurs, où sommes nous ? Demanda t-il.

- Ca Rodney, c'est la question à un million, lui répondit Carson, franchement inquiet : Rodney était pâle comme un linge et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

- Huuuum, murmura Rodney dont la tête se posa sur l'épaule de Carson certainement sans qu'il s'en rende compte, pensa ce dernier. Une commande d'identification génétique …

Carson passa son bras autour des épaules de Rodney et réajusta sa veste autour de lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Glacial. Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout …

- Une quoi ? Demanda t-il. Il préférait que Rodney reste éveillé, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de le bombarder de questions ? Même si Carson savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit aux réponses.

- Sur l'écran …. Juste avant que -- Rodney fit un geste de la main. Celle-ci retomba mollement sur sa poitrine.

Carson le secoua gentiment.

- Juste avant que quoi ? Questionna t-il, parfaitement conscient de la bêtise de sa question mais voulant que Rodney reste éveillé coûte que coûte même s'il fallait pour ça qu'il passe pour l'idiot du village.

S'il devait en croire le regard noir que Rodney leva vers lui, il avait parfaitement atteint don but.

- Juste avant que _votre_ fichue décharge ne nous prenne pour Dorothée et Toto et ne nous embarque pour un petit voyage au pays d'Oz, répondit Rodney sur un ton irrité.

Carson sourit.

- Et je suppose que je suis Toto, c'est ça ? L'ami fidèle et --

Mais Carson ne termina pas sa phrase. Rodney le fixait. Disparue l'irritation, remplacée par un maelström d'émotions : colère, déception, tristesse, culpabilité. Carson ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge et aucun son ne sortit. Rodney détourna les yeux.

- C'est ça, vous êtes Toto, finit-il par répondre, et franchement, j'aimerais bien trouver le chemin de briques jaunes et savoir qui est notre Magicien et lui toucher deux mots de --

- Oh, mais cela peut s'arranger, Docteur Mckay fit une voix provenant du plafond, nasillarde, déformée par un système de télécommunication, une voix que les deux hommes reconnurent immédiatement.

- Michael, grinça Carson.

Rodney lui ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête.

Quelque chose bougea au-dessus d'eux. Une trappe, pensa Carson. Peut-être étaient-ils dans une sorte de cave, ou un cellier. Un carré de lumière orangée inonda la pièce. Une échelle apparue par l'ouverture. La voix de Michael, cette fois directement au-dessus d'eux, retentit une fois encore.

- Levez vous, posez les mains contre le mur. Ne tentez rien de stupide.

Carson aida Rodney à se mettre debout, puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le mur. Carson soutenait complètement Rodney.

- Docteur Beckett, quelle agréable surprise, fit Michael dans le dos de Carson.

- Pas vraiment, grogna Carson.

Les hybrides de Michael les encadrèrent rapidement, armes pointées vers eux. Comme s'ils étaient en capacité de tenter quoique ce soit, pensa amèrement Carson.

- C'est moi que vous voulez alors laissez McKay parti--

Le rire de Michael stoppa net carson.

- Vous ! Et pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin de vous ? Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité Docteur Beckett. En revanche …

Michael fit un geste de la tête aux hybrides qui l'accompagnaient. Deux d'entre eux saisirent brutalement Rodney qui poussa un petit gémissement.

- … en revanche, termina Michael un sourire sur les lèvres, j'ai besoin du docteur McKay.

Michael avança vers les deux hybrides qui retenaient Rodney. Il prit le menton de celui-ci dans sa main et leva le visage du malheureux canadien vers lui. Rodney respirait bruyamment, et avec difficulté, jugea Carson, mais il soutint le regard de prédateur que lui jetait Michael sans sourciller.

- Lâchez le, grogna Carson.

Michael ignora purement et simplement Carson.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de vous docteur, répéta-t-il sur un ton presque songeur son regard plongé dans celui de Rodney.

- Je ne vous aiderai _jamais_, grinça Rodney. Et si vous croyez m'y contraindre en menaçant Carson et que je _consente_ à travailler sur un de vos système, je vous promets qu'à la première tentative pour le faire fonctionner vous vous trouverez transformer en super nova.

Michael le relâcha et secoua la tête, visiblement amusé par la réaction de son prisonnier.

- Oh, mais mon cher docteur, ce n'est pas de votre incroyable intelligence dont j'ai besoin … non, vous avez quelque chose de bien plus _précieux_ à m'offrir.

Rodney cligna des yeux.

- Plus précieux ?

Rien n'était plus précieux aux yeux de Rodney que son intelligence, la réponse de Michael ne pouvait donc pas manquer de le surprendre mais Carson lui, connaissait bien Michael et il savait que ce qu'il considérait comme précieux : l'ADN.

Michael était obsédé par l'idée de créer une nouvelle race, une race qui ne serait pas dépendante des hommes pour survivre, une race qui évincerait toues les autres. Et il avait bien faillit réussir … S'il avait pu combiner l'ADN de l'enfant de Teyla avec le sien. Et apparemment, il avait désormais une autre idée en tête. Utiliser le gène ATA de Rodney et dans ce cas …

- Vous pouvez m'utiliser moi, balbutia soudain Carson. Je … mon gène ATA est naturel, il vous sera plus aisé de le manipuler que celui de Rodney.

- ADN ? Murmura Rodney. La commande d'identification géné--

- Etait calibrée pour vous Docteur McKay, répondit Michael. Juste pour vous. Pas pour un porteur anonyme du gène des Anciens. Juste pour vous …

Michael agrippa le bras de Rodney.

- Vous êtes unique Docteur, oui, unique … votre petite rencontre avec cette machine il y a deux ans de cela, je suis certain qu'il en reste des informations quelque part dans votre ADN et je compte bien les trouver et les exploiter. J'ai gardé les données sur Kanaan et notre chère Teyla. Si je ne peux pas avoir … son fils, je crois que c'est un garçon, non ? Si je ne peux l'avoir lui, je vais devoir réorienter un peu mes recherches.

Michael se tourna vers Carson.

- Votre présence est … disons, un bonus, rien d'autre. Emmenez le, aboya t-il soudain à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Les hybrides saisirent Carson.

- NON ! Michael ! Je vous en prie ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, cria Carson que les hybrides emmenaient vers l'échelle. Je peux vous aider dans vos recherches, je peux … je peux vous aider !

Michael qui tenait un Rodney terrifié et silencieux contre lui tourna la tête vers Carson. Et soudain, ce dernier comprit ce que l'hybride voulait dire par « bonus ». Il reconnaissait le feu qui brûlait dans ce regard. Il l'avait souvent vu lorsqu'il avait été le prisonnier de Michael.

De la passion, du désir.

Carson ferma les yeux.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour sauver son ami, mais aurait-il le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

**3 – « L'épisode ****hypnotique****, dit-on, est ordinairement précédé d'un état crépusculaire : le sujet est en quelque sorte vide, disponible, offert sans le savoir au rapt qui va le surprendre ».**

**Fragments d'un discours amoureux de Roland Barthes.**

Michael n'avait pas lâché Rodney. Il agrippait ce dernier avec force, visiblement pris entre son désir de vengeance contre les Atlantes qui avaient réduit à néant ses plans, et son désir de trouver dans l'ADN de Rodney la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Carson suivait, encadré par deux hybrides. Pas de liens, pas de réelle menace … se pourrait-il que Michael lui fasse confiance ? Non, c'était ridicule, Michael n'avait confiance en personne. Ni dans les humains qui l'avaient créé, ni dans les wraiths qui l'avaient ignoré et encore moins dans les hybrides, après tout, Kanaan l'avait trahi pour sauver Teyla et son fils. Non, pas de confiance ici, juste … Carson soupira. Michael savait juste qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il pensait qu'il était faible. Un couard. Et après tout, il lui avait prouvé que c'était vrai pendant le temps où il avait été son prisonnier … non, rectification, pendant le temps où il avait été à son service. Il était temps de faire face, d'être honnête avec lui-même. Carson avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait eu un choix. Un choix terrible certes mais auquel Carson ne s'était jamais résolu.

Il aurait du mourir sur ce vaisseau, mourir comme l'original de Carson Beckett … La galaxie s'en serait portée beaucoup mieux. Et Rodney ne serait pas aujourd'hui entre les mains d'un être instable et dément, créé de toutes pièces par Carson.

Tout revenait en fin de compte à Frankenstein, n'est-ce pas ? La créature se retournait toujours contre son créateur. Carson secoua la tête. L'être humain n'apprenait-il donc jamais de ses erreurs ? Il avait été comme tout ses scientifiques, emportés par la passion de la création, ne réfléchissant pas une seconde aux conséquences. Et il avait échoué. Il était le professeur Frankenstein.

Carson redressa la tête, une nouvelle détermination lui redonnant courage.

Bien. Les choses étaient claires maintenant, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il allait juste rectifier une erreur. Il sourit. Michael l'avait créé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait lui aussi joué au docteur Frankenstein. Et bien il allait lui montrer ce dont la créature qu'il avait créée était capable.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Un labo en tout point identique à celui où le colonel Sheppard et Carson avaient trouvé ces malheureux zombies, fruits des premières expériences de Michael.

Rodney ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et murmura.

- La planète … nous sommes toujours sur la planète.

Michael le propulsa violemment vers l'une des tables d'examen qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Oui, docteur. Comme ce fut le cas pour de nombreuses civilisations, celle qui colonisa autrefois cette planète avait du être très avancée, c'est comme cela que vous les appelées, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque j'ai choisi cette planète pour débuter ma mission --

L'emploi du terme « mission » eut un effet immédiat sur Rodney qui leva les yeux au ciel et produisit un petit ricanement genre « bah voyons ! ». Carson ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même entre les mains de l'ennemi, Rodney ne perdait pas son incroyable arrogance quant à ce qu'il considérait comme de la mégalomanie. La « mission » de Michael – créer une nouvelle race et anéantir celle existantes, à savoir les humains et les wraiths – ne pouvait manquer de lui sembler complètement absurde. Pas perturbé le moins du monde par le petit écart de conduite de son prisonnier, Michael continua ses explications.

- -- j'ai découvert ses deux complexes reliés par ce qui ressemble à cette technologie utilisée par, comment les appelez vous, ah oui, des Goaulds. Pas d'anneaux pour relier les deux labos mais tout simplement deux plateformes d'énergie. Leur utilisation est assez drainante, comme vous avez pu le constater. Il n'est pas possible de les utiliser trop souvent et sans aucun doute, ce petit défaut de fabrication explique que cette technologie n'ait pas été développée à plus grande échelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela me facilita grandement la tâche lors de mes expériences d'alors et … Michael sourit cruellement à Rodney … pour celles d'aujourd'hui.

Carson vit Rodney perdre à la fois sa bravache ainsi que toute ses couleurs. Michael claqua des doigts et les deux hybrides qui encadraient Carson se saisirent de Rodney.

- Non … non, non, non. NON ! Se mit à crier ce dernier. Carsoooon ! Aidez moi … Faites … faites quelque chose ! Non !

Les hybrides le déposèrent sur la table d'examen hurlant, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains pour frapper à l'aveuglette. Rodney se débattit comme un diable mais déjà affaibli, ses forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement. Il tourna les yeux vers Carson qui n'avait pas bougé. Carson put lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard vite remplacé par de la déception. Rodney avait toujours été si facile à lire. Son visage reflétait toujours ses émotions, sans aucun masque ni artifice. Il faudrait un jour que quelqu'un lui apprenne à mentir, à cacher ses sentiments, pensa Carson.

Les hybrides resserraient les liens autour des poignets et des chevilles de Rodney lorsque Carson se pencha sur lui. Il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Rodney, dégageant les mèches que la fièvre avait collées sur son front.

- _Chhhhhhh_, Rodney, tout va bien se passer, _Chhhhhhhh_.

Cette fois, ce fut de l'horreur que Carson lut dans le regard de son ami qu'il sentit frissonner sous sa caresse.

Les hybrides se repositionnèrent automatiquement derrière Carson mais un ordre brusque de Michael résonna dans la pièce.

- Vérifiez que les autres Atlantes sont toujours occupés dans le complexe puis revenez me faire votre rapport.

Carson avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Rodney et lui souriait. Ce dernier le fixait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, attendant un signe de la part de son ami, un signe qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il avait un plan, qu'il allait les sortir de là. Pour quelqu'un avec un QI proche de 200, Rodney pouvait être si naïf parfois, pensa Carson. Le sourire que Carson adressait à Rodney se figea brusquement. Il fallait que Rodney comprenne, qu'il grandisse un peu. Carson le vit cligner des yeux, froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête en signe de déni. Bien, il avait compris … Carson ignora Rodney et se tourna vers Michael.

Michael le fixait. Pendant un long moment, leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre. Un autre type de guerre, pensa Carson, rien d'autre qu'un autre type de guerre.

- Carson … gémit Rodney.

Mais Carson avait déjà oublié Rodney. Il n'y avait que Michael qui comptait. Carson continuait à fixer la chose qu'il avait créée. Son œuvre. Oui, c'était logique, comme un cercle. Il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé, détruire ce qu'il avait créé. Fermer la boucle.

Michael s'avança vers lui. Son pas était hésitant, son regard avait perdu de son arrogance. Arrivé devant Carson, Michael leva la main vers lui, ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent la joue de Carson. Ce dernier se laissa aller à la caresse, tendant le cou comme pour réclamer davantage d'attention.

Michael laissa retomber son bras, tourna le dos à Carson et se dirigea vers la sortie du labo. Carson lui emboîta le pas.

- CARSON ! _NOOOOOOON_ ! Hurla Rodney qui tirait en vain sur ses liens.

Mais Carson n'entendait pas Rodney. Il était entièrement concentré sur sa mission.

Oui, c'était juste un autre type de guerre et Carson venait de remporter sa première victoire.

* * *

Les quartiers de Michael étaient spartiates : une table poussée contre le mur sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur d'origine wraith, pas de chaise. Un lit.

Carson se demandait s'il était en état de choc. Il aurait du être terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire mais non, il se sentait calme, résolu. Michael en revanche …

L'hybride fixait le lit comme s'il ne savait pas ce que ce meuble pouvait bien faire là. Diable, pensa Carson, un Michael décontenancé, voilà qui n'est pas commun. Et qui allait bien entendu tourner à son avantage.

Carson avança vers Michael et posa sa main sur son épaule. La réaction fut immédiate et pas tout à fait celle qu'il attendait compte tenu de ce qu'il savait de Michael.

Ce dernier tourna vers Carson un regard complètement perdu. Vulnérable. Oui, c'était ça, comme s'il était pour une fois sans carapace, sans cette haine qui faisait de lui un être dangereux, imprévisible.

Encore une faille à exploiter, pensa Carson. Une autre bataille à gagner …

Carson sourit à Michael et doucement, en un geste mesuré et incroyablement lent, il porta sa main derrière la nuque de l'hybride et l'attira à lui, puis il l'embrassa.

* * *

Rodney hurla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et ses cordes vocales allaient certainement lui en faire voir jusqu'à la fin de ces jours … ce qui risquait de ne pas être si long que cela s'il restait là sans rien faire.

Qu'avait fait cet idiot de mangeur de haggis ! Etait-il devenu aussi bête que les moutons à tête noire que les écossais élevaient depuis la nuit des temps ? Shaun the Sheep, voilà comment il allait le surnommer, cet … cet … _OhMonDieu_, Carson ! Il devait l'aider !

Ok, petit problème, il était attaché sur une saloperie de table de torture et -- Ouch ! Minute qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Rodney tâtonna tant bien que mal avec ses doigts et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

Yep, un clou, ou bien un morceau de fil de fer dépassait de la table, mais peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui était important c'était que grâce à ça, il avait une petite chance de se libérer. Les sangles n'étaient pas de la première jeunesse, alors avec un peu de chance … non, il fallait qu'il y arrive.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Carson avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

C'était si étrange … Carson ne pensait pas arriver un jour à une telle duplicité. Un peu comme être schizophrène, pensa t-il. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'homme qui se trouvait sur ce lit à fixer le plafond soit bien le même qu'il avait vu ce matin dans la glace en se rasant.

Nope, ce n'était pas le docteur Carson Beckett qui avait laissé Michael prendre possession de son corps. Peut-être était-ce un autre clone, pensa Carson en étouffant un rire nerveux. _Ooooh_ oui, il avait bien été question de propriété. D'ailleurs, Carson portait les marques qui le prouvaient disséminées un peu partout sur son corps.

Carson sourit. Il caressait les cheveux de Michael qui pleurait en silence allongé près de lui, ses bras autour de lui.

Possession. Pleine et entière.

Mais c'était Carson le maître, pas Michael.

Et ce dernier le savait … peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il pleurait.

Michael avait été comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet, un nouvel univers. Il avait goûté les plaisirs de la chair. Un plaisir bien humain. Et ça l'avait détruit aussi sûrement que n'importe quelle arme.

Lorsque Carson avait entendu les premiers sanglots, il avait compris qu'il avait gagné la guerre. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait voulu dès le début, il y avait trois ans de cela maintenant : il était enfin parvenu à humaniser Michael en fin de compte.

Dommage qu'il n'en éprouve aucune fierté …

Il soupira. Il était temps de partir. Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Michael qui résista un moment puis le relâcha sans un mot. Carson se rhabilla en silence puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Il avait détruit sa chose et c'était tout ce qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le labo où il avait laissé Rodney, la première chose que Carson enregistra furent les gémissements et autres « ouillouillouille ! » provenant du centre de la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'était donc en train de faire son petit génie préféré ?

Rodney, qui se tordait littéralement le cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait, essayait manifestement de trancher ses liens avec une des lattes en fer qui dépassaient du vieux sommier de la table d'examen, ou plus exactement du lit, sur lequel il était.

- Hey, hey, Rodney, arrêtez, vous allez faire plus de mal que de bien … Bloody Hell ! Regardez moi ça ! Votre poignet est en sang ! Un peu plus à droite et tout ce que vous seriez parvenu à faire aurait été de vous sectionner les veines !

Carson défit la boucle de la sangle qui retenait le poignet de Rodney. Il déchira le bas de son tee-shirt et appliqua le tissu sur la blessure en maintenant une légère pression, puis, après l'avoir libérer de ses liens, il aida Rodney à s'asseoir. Rodney se laissa faire en silence. Et un Rodney complètement silencieux n'était jamais, jamais une bonne chose.

- Rodney ? Ca va ?

Rodney cligna des yeux. Il fixait Carson comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et il frissonna.

Carson se retourna immédiatement.

Michael se trouvait à l'entrée du laboratoire. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et se mit à tapoter sur un des ordinateurs qui se trouvait là. Une plateforme sortit du sol avec un _wisshh_ sonore, soulevant une bonne tonne de poussière autour d'elle. Michael se tourna vers Carson, ignorant complètement Rodney qui s'était inconsciemment blotti contre lui.

Pendant un moment, Carson cru que Michael allait dire quelque chose mais il resta silencieux et sortit de la pièce les laissant seuls.

- Ok, je crois que l'on vient de nous montrer la sortie, Rodney. Vous êtes prêt ?

Rodney hocha juste la tête et Carson mit ses bras autour de la taille de Rodney pour l'aider à se lever. Juste avant d'arriver devant la plateforme, Rodney se pencha au-dessus de l'ordinateur de Michael.

- Je … Je crois qu'il l'a programmée pour nous ramener à notre point de départ, annonça-t-il à Carson.

- Bien, parfait, maugréa Carson qui sentait bien que Rodney était arrivé au bout de ses forces et ressemblait de plus en plus à un poids mort entre ses mains. Il ignorait ce qu'un second voyage avec cette étrange technologie pourrait faire à l'organisme de Rodney déjà bien éprouvé mais ils n'avaient pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Ils montèrent sur la plateforme et une lumière blanche les enveloppa immédiatement.

* * *

- … ce que j'ignore Colonel ! Lança Radek sur un ton que Carson trouva à la fois agacé et énervé à l'adresse de John. Et comment croyez vous que -- _at se propadnu_ ! (2) S'exclama le tchèque à la vue de Carson et de Rodney apparus comme par enchantement au beau milieu du labo.

Carson sentit Rodney s'effondrer contre lui et se mit immédiatement à crier.

- Faites venir immédiatement une équipe médicale !

Puis il perdit à son tour connaissance.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Carson fixait les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le ponton. Tant de force et seulement de l'eau … une molécule si simple et si dangereuse.

- Hey, ça va ?

Carson se tourna vers Rodney qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui sur le ponton. Il réprima le sermon auquel cet idiot de canadien avait pourtant le droit. Que faisait-il debout alors qu'ils avaient failli le perdre il n'y avait que quelques jours de cela ! Seulement la mine désolée de Rodney était si … si … bon sang, il avait l'air d'un chiot à que l'on vient d'enlever à sa mère !

- Oui, Rodney ça va, merci.

- Oh, fut tout ce que répondit Rodney.

Carson soupira.

- Bon sang Rodney, asseyez vous avant de piquer du nez.

Preuve qu'il était loin d'être rétabli, Rodney obtempéra sans broncher.

Le silence s'installa ponctué par le clapotis des vagues.

- Vous rentrez alors ? Finit par demander Rodney.

Carson hocha la tête.

- Je … je voulais … ce qui s'est passé sur -- tenta maladroitement Rodney.

Carson l'interrompit.

- Rodney, cessez de vous tourmenter pour rien. Ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète … il n'y a rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas que je n'aie pas voulu, d'accord ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils, apparemment incapable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

Carson prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne et le regarda longuement avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon de l'océan.

- Tout va bien Rodney, vraiment. En fait … Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney et lui sourit. Je me sens … libéré. Libéré du poids de mes fantômes. Un homme neuf, voilà ce que je suis. Un homme neuf qui doit trouver sa voie.

Rodney serra la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

- Je … Toto va me manquer, parvint-il à dire, sur un ton étranglé par l'émotion.

Carson explosa de rire et attira son ami contre lui.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se reconstruire mais il savait aussi avec certitude que sa route de briques jaunes le ramènerait à Atlantis.

Et il était particulièrement heureux d'être le Toto de la version canadienne, et certes moins chevelue mais tout autant courageuse et digne de confiance, de Dorothée. A moins que Rodney ne soit tout simplement la route de briques jaunes elle même, celui qui le guiderait sur le chemin du retour.

**Quelque part dans l'espace …**

Michael fixait les étoiles devant lui.

Un hybride entra dans le poste de commande.

- Commandeur, nous attendons vos ordres. Quelle est notre destination ?

Michael l'ignora.

- Commandeur ?

Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Tant d'étoiles … tant de choix possibles.

Mais aucun qui ne mène là où son cœur se trouvait.

Il était perdu et ne pourrait jamais retrouver son chemin.

**Fin ! **

(1) Anam Cara signifie, peu ou prou, « âme sœur » en celte.

(2) Dieu me damne en tchèque.


End file.
